


your path within the shards

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines_2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Birthday, Community: 14valentines, Coping, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, Multi, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: One time Daphne came home to chaos on her birthday.





	your path within the shards

**February 9th, 2009**

Daphne looked out at the glass splinters, pieces of furniture and what was left of the throw pillows strewn all over the floor. The bookshelves had survived intact, but this was clearly only thanks to Millicent’s protective charms, and only just.

Between breaths she remembered holidays that could never be spoken of, letters that never could be read, a Dark Mark forced onto the arm of a boy and two weeks in Azkaban on top of it. Years and years of pain bottled up… It had always been a sheer matter of containment once it all went _BOOM_.

She heard voices upstairs. For a heart-stopping second she had wondered if there was even anyone left in the house, but the doors had been locked. Even someone as cautious as Millicent would have stormed after an out of control Theo without a thought.

Daphne cast a silencing spell that still let her hear the faint murmurs drifting downwards. It wouldn't do to disturb Millie and Greg while she attempted to clean up. Millicent would know she’d arrived, would call out if she needed her.

To an outsider it might appear that she’d been presented with a disaster for her birthday, to come home after a harrowing week at Hogwarts and no elf in sight to do the housework. With the initial shock gone – the owl Greg had sent her this morning had held no warning of an eruption such as this – Daphne didn’t mind what she had come home to find one bit.

Theo had _lost it_. He had done so here, at their house. He was still here in the aftermath, after he’d already stayed for weeks and weeks and weeks. 

It was a priceless gift.

 

.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unearthed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812514) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain)




End file.
